Ness
Ness is a young psychic from the land of Onett who arrived to assist Mario and Luigi in Season Two of Stupid Mario Brothers. After giving the group information necessary to defeat Nox Decious, Ness returned home until the Darkness began to rise. He has since been a key fighter among Mario's group of friends. Biography Background As a young boy, Ness and his friends Paula, Jeff and Poo traveled the world in order to defeat the evil Giygas who intended to take over the world. Season Two Ness leaves his home and his friend Lucas to help some old friends he met in his days of Super Smash Brothers. When Mario and Luigi play baseball, the ball flies away but Mario didn´t hit it. Ness stands behind him and says that he has finally found them. He explains to them Nox Decious' history as well as the meaning of the Truth. He gives them Nox Decious' location but does not come because he's too young. After the group's fight against Decious, he reveals that only one weapon made up of the Nether Emblems can defeat Decious. After DK and Brock locate the Shield. He and Link with the help of Johnny Cyclops locate the Hilt in Bowser's Hideout. He does not appear for the rest of the Season and Season 3 The Movie In the movie Act II Part 2, Wario says that he is worried about Ness because he hasn't been helping them fight The Darkness despite his many abilities. At the end, Ness meets Shadow Mario and says that he didn´t go away, but he was just waiting for a good time to help his friends (plus he knew it from Yoshi). Shadow Mario asks him why now a good time is and he says "First I'll kill you. Second, I'll grab a Pepsi and drink to your death!". Shadow Mario laughs, but Ness says that he is deadlier than he looks. He fires PK Thunder at Shadow Mario, but he just blocks it with his hand. Ness tries to hit Shadow Mario with his baseball bat, but he grabs it and hits Ness in the face. Shadow Mario says that Ness should grow up and try again later. Ness says that Shadow Mario will meet his end very soon, and then leaves. He then appears again in the beginning of Act II Part 4. He appears before Wario and Snake and explains to them that Nox Decious has taken over Luigi's mind, making him Mr. L. He then reveals that he always knew Luigi was who Mario was destined to defeat. Mario and Snake leave to fight their brothers, leaving Ness and Wario to take care of things if they fail. He shows up one last time at the beginning of Act II Part 7, talking to Snake. Snake mentioned that he had promised to take Otacon to Disneyland and Ness said that that would be boring. Snake agreed with him. Then Ness senses adventure nearby and asks if he and Snake want to go check it out. Snake agrees and says "Operation Blindstorm commencing!" Operation: Blind Storm Ness appears in Operation: Blind Storm where he with Solid Snake find the Darkness' hat in The Battlefield leading him to believe the Darkness had a failsafe in case he died. They later arrive at Bowser's Hideout where they find an an Energy Source with Ness intending to have snake destroy it. However Mario, Luigi and Wario arrive (Wario having talked to Merlin who warned him of this) and get into an argument and eventually Snake shoots the source causing Ness and a couple others to collapse. As it turns out what Snake shot was a beacon that gave everyone their powers in the Real World including Ness' psychic powers. Mario later spectulates that when Ness put on Shadow Mario's Hat, the last power of The Darkness possessed him. Season Four Ness is in Season Four. At one point laughably Luigi asks him to use his powers (despite losing them) to find out when the next Nintendo console comes out. Ness replies asking if he knows about the 3DS.﻿ Luigi says that he heard about the 3DS but wants to know about when the next Nintendo home console comes out. Ness then tries to use his Psychic powers to know but fails then farted. Luigi then asks if it worked becuase of the sound of his fart. Ness then tells him that its the sound of his fart then Luigi gets disgusted. His bat later is taken by Mario and Luigi to give to the Mafia. But is given back with blame on Ash to which he remarks that no one liked him anyway. He later chases after Gary who takes off with everyone's stuff. He tries to get his powers back by eating apples (Yoshi's suggestion) but it doesn't work. He later tricks Brock and Gary into going to Professor Oak to prove which one of them sucks the most just so he could get rid of them. He later manages the Recording for JMK, and eventually regains his psychic powers from Waluigi in The Great Purple Hope!. When Ryu appears, he and the rest are trained by him to fight Blaire and the Trifecta . He is the only one who likes watching Naruto, as he says Sasuke seems like a really nice guy. When Ryu jokes about watching Bleach, Ness and Luigi don't fall for it, as they know Bleach isn't about ninjas. He helps in the fight against the Ninjas. Season Five Ness joins Mario in the quest against Ganondorf. He begins by assisting Luigi in a fight against a group of ninjas (and beats them into pulp in the process) . Later, he takes part of Snake's stealth class, but witnesses as he experiences pain and takes one of his pills . Some time after, he hears from Mario (who translates Yoshi, instead of him translating Donkey Kong who can translate Yoshi) that Ganondorf is expecting their surprise attack, but Mario decides to continue as planned. They then head to Ganon's base to defeat him and his allies for good , but the group is defeated easily by Ganondorf's subordinates; Ness specifically is taken down by a ninja. The Darkness later appears, and, after being defeated by Ganon, teleports the Mario's entire group back to their base before heading to his own. Ness is later performing psychic yoga on a log, when he senses trouble, picks up his bat, and runs to warn the rest of the guys. He then informs Snake about Blaire's upcoming attack, leading Snake to head off to face him. Ness then goes off to find Ryu and Ken who also agree to help, then tell Ness to wake Captain Morgan. Arriving at the house, he tells Luigi and Wario about the attack, and that they should wake the Captain, but Luigi informs him that they can't. With no one else to spare, Waluigi, who had recently awakened from his coma and apparently regained his strength, decides to take him on. Luigi then tells Ness to stay behind, for the reason that he is too valuable to lose in battle, believing that Mario would do the same thing. Ness states that he believes Mario abandoned them, though Wario informs him that he left to get help. He then accepts the mission, He later tells Luigi and Wario about Waluigi being in a temporary narcolepsy state for a while. He later reassures Luigi that they will find a way to win the war even though of their member problems. He later meets up with Luigi to inform him about that there are no sign of ninjas at the western border. Ness then leaves to take a shower and later return to his post. He then informs Luigi about the defeat of DK and Yoshi by Nox Decious. Ness then tells Luigi to get some rest for the battle. Ness and Luigi meet one last time when Ness reports to him that the ninja army is approaching from the south. Luigi tells him to ready the pirates for battle. Ness spectates the battle with Wario, failing to keep him from joining the battle himself. Ness then instructs Brock and Gary to go find Mona and bring her back. Closure In the ending montage, Ness is shown meditating briefly, but he then gets up and walks off alone, likely going back home to Onett after having sensed no imminent danger. Personality Ness was possibly the most serious character in the series, staying to the point and rarely ever joking around although he did joke around sometimes like in Operation: Blind Storm when he put on Shadow Mario's hat and yelled out "Look at me Snake. I'm EVIL!" (which is justified as The Darkness did actually possess him considering his sense of humour). From Season 4 onwards, Ness becomes more of a stereotypical teenager and is considerably more sarcastic and violent. Abilities Even though in Earthbound, Ness has no offensive PSI moves, he is seen using PK Thunder in the Movie. It may be that he learned it before appearing in the real world. Trivia *The boy who plays Ness is Tim Muller, whom is Chris's brother. *By the time he returns in Act II of The Movie, Ness has grown considerably older, causing some laughable comments from fans like "Ness hit puberty". *The yellow stripes on Ness's shirt were originally yellow pieces of tape, but were later replaced with a yellow striped shirt to keep it from looking amateurish. Relationships Lucas Lucas is the friend of Ness. Category:Earthbound Category:Characters Category:Season Two Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Season Four Category:Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms Category:Season Five Category:The Mushroom Force